The present invention relates to a camcorder with both video tape recorder (VTR) and video camera functions and, more particularly, to a double deck camcorder which can accommodate two video tape recorders in a single housing or case for compatibility of tapes.
A conventional camcorder comprises a single video tape recorder deck, a camera and a viewfinder, in which a user can watch record image signals of the camera or playback signals of a video tape recorder through an external monitor. However, problems exist in that in order to record on 8 mm video tape in a VHS-Full system or in order to record/reproduce on a VHS-C tape in.beta. system, two camcorders or an additional video tape recorder are required.
As a solution for compatibility of those video tape recorders, an input terminal for image signals of the camera is installed in the double deck video tape recorder to record the signals from the camera as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,110. In this case, however, the camera and the double deck video tape recorder must be individually provided and it is inconvenient to carry a video tape recorder.